


Google exists for a reason

by Psd333



Series: The unfortunate events of Kaito Momota [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Kaito failing, M/M, Pancakes, Rare Pairings, someone save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “I have..no idea what to say to you right now. Google exists for a reason.”





	Google exists for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my rushed, sloppy writing and the fact that they're out of character.  
> I had too much fun writing this. Also, why is this pairing so underrated it's so cute--

“How am I supposed to do this?” Kaito scratched his head as he tossed out the third batch of pancake batter. “I thought this was supposed to be easy.” 

The purple haired male had decided to be a good person and make his boyfriend breakfast in bed. But he had no idea how to make pancakes from scratch. It was too complicated, but he couldn't give up now. 

He picked up his cellphone and clicked on the icon to video chat his close friend, Maki. The app’s ringtone played for a few moments before he saw Maki’s face appear on the screen. She was still in bed, wearing a baggy t-shirt. 

“What?” The brunette female asked. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes since she hadn't had them trimmed in a while. “It's early. And it's Saturday.” 

“I know this sounds weird.” Kaito couldn't help but feel awkward. “But I'm trying to make pancakes. And I keep failing.” He felt offended when Maki just stared at him blankly. 

“I have..no idea what to say to you right now. Google exists for a reason.” 

“But Google never helps me! Come on, Maki Roll! Just help me out this one time!” Kaito pouted. Before Maki could reply, Kaito heard a noise from Maki's room. 

“Is that degenerate male bothering you again?” Tenko appeared next to Maki. “Leave my girlfriend alone, Kaito.” She squinted her eyes and frowned. 

“No, I'm not trying to bother her! I'm just asking for advice! I can't cook and I'm trying to be a good boyfriend! Please  _ help  _ me.” He was practically begging at this point. Maki and Tenko sighed in unison. 

“You know, Google exists for-” Tenko began speaking before Kaito cut her off.” 

“I know, I know! It just doesn't help me! Please give me tips! I'm desperate!”

* * *

 

After a lot of begging and destroying his pride, Kaito finally got what he wanted. He began mixing the ingredients that the two females told him. There was no way it could go wrong now. 

He finished doing exactly what he was told, and then dipped his finger in the batter to taste it. His eyes widened.

“ _ How did I manage to mess it up!?”  _ He slammed his fist on the counter. His pride was gone at this point. A feeling of worthlessness and shame sprouted within him. 

He knew that this was stupid to get upset over, but he couldn't help it. Korekiyo always cooked, and bought groceries, and kept Kaito out of trouble. The purple haired male just wanted to prove to him that he was good enough to be his lover. But apparently that wouldn't happen today.

As he sulked, sitting at the table, he heard footsteps from around the corner. He sighed with guilt when he saw Korekiyo's worried eyes. 

“Is everything alright? I heard a loud bang.” He looked around the kitchen. Kaito nodded. The dark haired male fidgeted with the strings of his light blue bathrobe.

“No, it's fine. I just got a bit frustrated.” Kaito didn't acknowledge Korekiyo's troubled sigh. 

“You're going to seriously hurt yourself due to your lack of self control. Please, try to take care of yourself better.” He sat down next to the other male. 

“I just punched the counter. It's not a big deal.” Kaito realized how ridiculous he sounded after his long haired boyfriend groaned. “I'm sorry I worried you..” Kaito looked away as he spoke. He bit his lip. 

And then he felt a hand on his back. He leaned into Korekiyo's touch and closed his eyes. 

“Please, just try not to hurt yourself.” And then he felt the warmth leave his back and heard the other male stand up. “I don't need to pay more hospital bills.” 

It took a moment for Kaito to fully understand that sentence. He gasped and stared at his boyfriend with his mouth wide open. 

“Hey! That's not nice! What about my health?!” Kaito pouted when Korekiyo chuckled and began cleaning up the spilled batter on the counter. “I hate you, you brat.” 

“You love me and you know it.” 

Kaito blushed when the other looked at him and winked. He groaned slightly. 

“Fine, you win..” Kaito rubbed the back of his head. “But..but only because you're cute.” After he said this, he immediately made a strange screeching sound. “I didn't mean that. You're not-” 

“Hush. No more.” Korekiyo placed his index finger on Kaito’s lips. “I understand what you are trying to say. There's no need for you to continue.” 

“I..I get it.” Kaito turned his head, his face still red. The taller male hummed and leaned down to place a small kiss on Kaito's forehead. 

“I know.” He placed his hands on his own hips. “By the way, what on earth were you trying to make?” Korekiyo pointed at the dirty dishes in the sink. 

“Oh, uh..I was trying to make you pancakes..kinda like a thank you..?” He chewed gently on his inner cheek. 

“You know, I have a pancake recipe.” The long haired male opened the cabinet next to the stove. There was a piece of paper taped to the inside of the cabinet. “You could have looked at this.” 

“Wait, you have recipes?” Kaito stood up abruptly and looked at the paper. “Where the hell did you find this? Maki and Tenko didn't give me anything like this!” 

Korekiyo chuckled lightly as he pulled out a clean mixing bowl. He looked at the paper and grabbed the first ingredient that was listed. 

“Google exists for a reason, dear.” 

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
